Tsukihime
by Moira Tsukimine
Summary: La reina Kushina ha sido poseída por el Kyubi y todos los intentos de salvarla, hasta el momento, han sido infructuosos, pero una anciana llega desde lejos hablando de la leyenda de la Tsukihime del bosque de la luna y Naruto y Sasuke irán a buscarla. AU


**¡Holas! Heme aquí con una historia nueva producto de una pelea con mi casi-mejor-amigo, el cual sólo me utiliza para que le arregle la vida, y como me cansé de ser la torpe la cual sólo sirve para ser usada en caso de necesidad, pues se enfadó conmigo ¬¬**

**Ya saben, Naruto, relleno & co. son de Kishi-kun, y la historia es mía. Espero que les guste y hasta la próxima (recuerden que no es yaoi)**

**TSUKIHIME**

_**Capítulo 1: La sacerdotisa del bosque de la luna**_

_-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí Teme?-_ preguntó Naruto por centésima vez ya desesperado de tanto caminar sin hallar rastros de vida en su camino

_-Que sí Dobe, escuchaste a esos aldeanos. Toda la gente a la que le preguntamos coincidió en decir que la Tsukihime vivía en lo profundo del bosque de la luna y que éste es el camino más corto para llegar allá._

_-¡Pero llevamos horas caminando sin encontrar absolutamente ningún rastro que indique que alguien viva por estos lares! Además, no hemos almorzado y muero de hambre…_

_-Usuratonkachi, lo único que te importa es comer… Ya decía yo que estabas más quejica que de costumbre_

_-Cállate Sasuke-baka, no soy un quejica_

_-Como digas Naruto quejica- _murmuró Sasuke quedamente, aunque eso no evitó que su amigo lo escuchara y soltara una sarta de improperios e insultos contra su persona.

* * *

><p>El reino de Rasengan, ubicado a varias semanas de distancia del "Bosque la luna", era gobernado por los reyes Minato y Kushina, cuyo único hijo era el joven e hiperactivo príncipe Naruto. El susodicho pasaba sus días en paz y alegría –la cual sólo interrumpida por las continuas peleas que sostenía con su mejor amigo, el príncipe Sasuke de Sharingan- comiendo ramen y más ramen, pero su bella y tranquila vida cambió de un momento para otro… El kyubi, demonio milenario de tremendo poder, tomó posesión del cuerpo de su querida madre Kushina, haciéndola sufrir de terribles dolores y sumiendo a su familia y reino en la más tremenda tristeza. Brujas, adivinos, doctores, sabios y toda clase de personas habían desfilado por las habitaciones de la reina intentando hallar una cura para su aflicción, mas sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.<p>

El rey Minato estaba sumido en la desesperación de no poder ayudar a su esposa hasta que, de los confines del reino de Suna, una anciana ermitaña llamada Chiyo había hecho acto de presencia y hablado en estos términos:

_-En el país de Byakugan, donde reina la casa Hyuuga, existe un bosque del cual se dice que es tan antiguo como el mundo. En dicho bosque habita la sacerdotisa Tsukihime, rodeada de la más profunda oscuridad y la cual, con sus ojos ciegos, puede ver el pasado, presente futuro de toda la existencia… Si hay alguien que pueda curar a su alteza Kushina, sin duda es ella_

_-Entonces hay que mandarla a traer de inmediato- _gritó Minato levantándose de su silla con la intención de dar órdenes a su ejército

_-No tan rápido, su excelencia… La sacerdotisa Tsukihime no puede salir del bosque, en el cual vive total y completamente sola; por esta razón es necesario que alguien vaya al bosque de la luna e intente encontrarla y hablar con ella_

_-¡Pero no pudo dejar a mi mujer y mi reino en este estado!-_ gimió alterado el rey, halándose el cabello con desesperación por no poder hallar una manera de solucionar su dilema.

_-Iré yo padre-_ se dejó escuchar una voz en el salón

_-Pero Naruto… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Byakugan es un reino muy lejano, y por lo visto el "Bosque de la luna" es un lugar de dificilísimo acceso_

_-Sé que estás preocupado por mí, padre- _dijo Naruto con un sonrojo, _-también sé que no soy conocido por mi responsabilidad y seriedad-_ el sonrojo iba en aumento _–pero es mi madre la que está sufriendo, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es procurar que encuentre alivio para su dolor_

Todos en la sala, incluyendo al rey, estaban sobrecogidos por la seriedad y dolor que había en las palabras del joven príncipe. Después de pasado el momento de estupor, la gente estalló en aplausos y ovaciones y el rey, con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa en los labios, le contestó a su hijo:

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto. Has madurado mucho y sé que conseguirás hablar con esa sacerdotisa y salvar a tu madre. Dejo todo en tus manos_

_-No te preocupes padre, le pediré al dobe de Sasuke que te acompañe y te prometo que traeré la cura para mamá así tenga que buscar a esa sacerdotisa debajo de las piedras_

* * *

><p>Había caído ya la noche y los dos amigos dormían agotados en su improvisado campamento sin saber qué les depararía el día siguiente pero confiando en que encontrarían a la <em>Tsukihime<em> y podrían largarse de ese tétrico y solitario lugar lo más pronto posible.


End file.
